


Unplanned Surprises

by wrenrouge



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Kozume Kenma's Birthday, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 11:23:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16449002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrenrouge/pseuds/wrenrouge
Summary: Kenma forgets his own birthday, Kuroo sucks at planning parties, somehow it turns out okay.





	Unplanned Surprises

**Author's Note:**

> Sup, so this was originally for Kenma's birthday, but life happened and I got busy, so now it's belated. Nevertheless, I hope y'all enjoy!

5:32pm 

Kenma was exhausted. 

He had just returned to his apartment after a long day of classes; he had taken two back-to-back midterms and he was entirely drained of energy. In the hallway, he toed off his shoes and dropped his backpack, then trudged his way to the couch in the living room where he unceremoniously fell face first on. 

He laid there for what seemed like hours before he turned himself around to stare at the clock above the television set. It was only five forty-seven in the evening and he was already ready for bed. He couldn't turn in early though, he had promised Kuro he'd watch movies with him after he'd return home from school. Maybe a nap would be helpful. He didn't have to go to Kuro's apartment until later anyway,  _ it would be okay _ he thought as he closed his eyes. 

6:13pm

Kuroo was a mess. 

More like his apartment was a mess. It was six thirteen in the evening and Kuroo had yet to finish preparing for Kenma's birthday party. He had been planning it for weeks, but when it came down to executing his plan, he was a wreck. Not to mention he picked  _ the worst _ group of people to help him. 

He looked around the room as he entered his apartment. He could hear Bokuto and Oikawa yelling at each other in the kitchen and he looked at Akaashi on the couch for an explanation. Akaashi just shrugged continuing to go through his phone, he was tired and irritated and he didn't want to deal with the mess that was happening in the kitchen. 

Kuroo took off his shoes before dropping the bags of food he had gotten on the dining table. He turned toward the kitchen, seeing Oikawa and Bokuto bickering around a mess of ingredients that he presumed was the cake. 

"You idiot, the recipe asked for a half teaspoon of salt, not a cup full of it!" 

"I thought it was sugar!" 

"Alright you two, what's going on?" Kuroo asked, interrupting their squabbling. 

Oikawa jabbed his finger at Bokuto's chest, "Bokuto here, doesn't know how to follow a recipe."

"It's not my fault sugar and salt look identical," Bokuto defended himself. "And they're not even labeled!" 

Kuroo sighed, this wasn't supposed to he happening. He stared at the clock on the stove, it was six twenty-one in the evening and they had yet to finish anything. Guests were supposed to get there later, while Kenma was scheduled to arrive even later than that. This whole plan was falling apart, but he couldn't give up just yet. 

"Bokuto, come with me." he finally said, getting an idea. "Oikawa, you finish the cake." Oikawa nodded, pleased that he now had the kitchen to himself. 

Bokuto followed Kuroo to the living room, "what am I going to do?" he asked

"I want you to start putting up decorations including this birthday banner," Kuroo told Bokuto, handing him the banner that was on the living room table. 

"Right, I'll do that." Bokuto agreed. 

Kuroo turned toward Akaashi on the couch, "Can you start inflating the balloons and help Bokuto decorate?" 

"Fine," Akaashi said, standing up, "What will you be doing?" 

"I'll be getting the snack table ready, now get to work." 

After Kuroo's orders were given, everyone got busy with their task. Kuroo only hoped they finished in time. 

7:27pm

Kenma slowly opened his eyes.

He was sluggish in his movements as he came back to the waking world. He turned his head toward the clock above the television and realized it was almost time to go to Kuro's apartment, but he was exhausted. He figured he'd be able to sleep for a few more minutes.  _ Ten more minutes _ he thought as he closed his eyes. He was tired and Kuro could wait. 

7:55pm

It was worse than he thought. 

Kuroo took in the appearance of his apartment. Although they had put up the banner and had set up a few streamers and balloons, the place still didn't look  _ festive _ enough. Akaashi was still blowing up balloons and who knows when he'd be done. Oikawa had to start over with the cake and it was still in the oven. They were running out of time, Kenma would be there any minute and guests would be there even sooner. This party was nowhere as well executed as he wished it to be, but he was determined to make the best of it, for Kenma's sake. 

8:33pm

Kenma woke up with a start.

He looked at the clock and finding it to say that it was eight thirty-three at night. "I'm late." he gasped as he sat up straight. He got up immediately and headed straight for the hallway. He didn't even bother to check his appearance, he needed to  _ go.  _

He quickly put on his shoes, checked his pocket for his phone and keys and ran out of his apartment, slamming the door shut on the way out. Good thing Akaashi wasn't home or he would have commented on that gesture.

Luckily, Kuro lived in the same apartment complex as Kenma, albeit a few floors up. He ran to the elevator at the end of the hall and pressed the button to go up. He waited a few minutes, contemplating if he should have taken the stairs instead. 

When the elevator doors opened, he briskly walked inside and pressed the button for Kuro's floor. God, he was so late, he hoped Kuro wouldn't be mad. 

8:41pm

Kenma was late and Kuroo couldn't be more relieved.

Oikawa was just about finishing up the cake, Bokuto had finished his decorating and Akaashi needed a few more balloon to inflate. Their guest were on their way. He had made sure that they all knew the party would be later than originally planned, so as to give them more time to decorate. Kuroo grabbed a balloon to help Akaashi, relief flooding him as he realized they might actually pull this thing off in time.

"Okay! The cake is done!" Oikawa came out of the kitchen holding said cake. It was a simple vanilla cake with white buttercream frosting and red lettering. Oikawa was proud of it as he sauntered toward the living room to show them all.

"It looks great, Oikawa-san."

"Yeah, Keiji's right, it looks delicious!" Bokuto said, looking the cake over.

It was in that moment that the front door opened. Everyone froze as they saw Kenma walk in, except Bokuto who immediately raised his arms to yell "Surprise!" only to bump into Oikawa's cake and have it drop to the floor.

Kenma looked up to see what the commotion was about. He saw Akaashi sitting on the couch blowing up a balloon, he saw Oikawa half strangling a crying Bokuto over a cake on the floor, face contorted by anger, and finally he saw Kuro frozen in place next to a table of presents, a happy birthday banner in the background. He took it all in, each and everyone's expressions and before he could stop himself he began to laugh. He laughed at how utterly ridiculous Kuro was for throwing him a birthday party, he laughed at the team of helpers Kuro had chosen, and he especially laughed at himself because he had forgotten his own birthday as a result of being too focused on his midterms. "Kuro, what's this for?" he breathed out between laughs.

"It's your birthday, so I thought I'd surprise you." Kuroo looked at his boyfriend laughing by the doorway and took in his surroundings. He guessed it was pretty funny how frazzled everyone was. "Sorry it didn't go as planned." he smiled crookedly, trying to hide his embarrassment.

Kenma took off his shoes before entering the apartment and approached Kuroo. He looked up at his boyfriend, a giggle leaving his mouth, his face was rosy from all his prior laughing and his hair was messy. Kuroo thought he looked beautiful. "Thank you," Kenma smiled softly, taking hold of Kuro's hands, "It's wonderful."  

"My cake is ruined!" Oikawa's voice finally pierced their moment. Both Kuroo and Kenma turned their heads to see what the commotion was about. Bokuto and Oikawa were on the floor trying to save the remains of the cake and failing remarkably.

"I'm so sorry!" Bokuto wailed, hands covered in frosting.

Akaashi just continued blowing up the last balloons, avoiding the commotion on the floor. As much as he loved Koutarou, he was not going to get in the way of Oikawa's wrath.

Kuroo looked at Kenma, "Well, I guess we'll have no cake to make a wish from."

"It's alright," Kenma assured,  _ I already have my wish anyway _ , he thought, squeezing Kuro's hand.

Once they were done picking up the remains of the cake, the group finished decorating when the guests started arriving. Not many people showed up, as it was only a Tuesday, but that didn't matter, Kenma wasn't one for crowded spaces anyway.

He spent his time chatting with Satori and Shouyou. Both of which enveloped him in a crushing hug when they arrived. Kuroo had also setup mario kart in the living room and let Kenma crush all his opponents. There wasn't a cake in the end, but he was still sung happy birthday to his utter dismay. Despite the embarrassment of being serenaded in the middle of the room, Kenma couldn't help but feel happy.                                                                                     

1:05am

It was one-o-five in the morning when guests started heading home. Bokuto left with Akaashi completely drunk for the night and Oikawa went back to his room to turn in when Kuroo said they'd clean up later. Kenma decided to stay with Kuro, not wanting to leave his boyfriend's side.

Before long, Kuroo and Kenma were under the covers on their sides, Kuroo's body enveloping Kenma's smaller one. They laid there in silence, each enjoying each other's presence. "Did you like your birthday party?" Kuroo finally spoke.

"Yeah," Kenma whispered. Despite the fact that he wasn't one for parties, he liked his birthday surprise. It was small and simple and although there was music, it wasn't overly loud for his taste.

Kuroo kissed the nape of Kenma's neck, "I'm glad," he said, relieved that despite how planning went, everything turned out okay in the end. He reached for Kenma's hand under the blanket, taking hold of it and giving it a squeeze. "Happy birthday," he said after another kiss, "I love you."

Kenma hummed, "I love you too," he yawned, " thanks for making my day."  And it was true, Kuro  _ had _ made his day. Despite how exhausted he was and how terrible at planning Kuro was, Kenma felt loved and in the end that's all that mattered.

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to thank Riley [@tetsukens](https://twitter.com/tetsukens) for collaborating with me by drawing such beautiful artwork! I also want to thank her for her support, I'm love you, Riley ;v; 
> 
> Thank you so much for stopping by! Kudos and Comments are much appreciated, thank you!!! 
> 
> Also, feel free to interact with me on twitter [@wrenrouge](https://twitter.com/wrenrouge) and tumblr [@wrenrouge](https://wrenrouge.tumblr.com) lmao


End file.
